Nadie te ama cuando eres un muerto
by Culut-Camia
Summary: 'Esto es una broma… solo tomé una pequeña siesta. El mundo no puede haber terminado. Debieron haber señales primero. Quizá, si hubiese prestado más atención… lo habría notado. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que eso sucedería? Solo quería dormir un rato…' —Por favor… Shikamaru… mátame… (Apocalipsis zombie. Muerte de personajes. ShikaTema) Segundo lugar en el Reto: Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo


**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes. Insultos. Violencia y sangre. Zombies!

**Avisos: **Este fic participa del _Reto: Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo_ del foro de 'La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.'

**Nadie te ama cuando eres un muerto**

Su cuerpo tiembla mientras observa con horror lo que ocurre ante él. Su rostro se descompone en una mueca de completa desesperación que no alcanza a plasmar el verdadero pánico que siente dentro.

'_Esto es una broma… solo tomé una pequeña siesta. El mundo no puede haber __**terminado.'**_

Los sonidos grotescos y repulsivos llegan a sus oídos como ecos de fondo, los cuales puede oír pero que su mente se rehúsa a aceptar como una realidad; aquel chasquido de huesos, de carne siendo arrancada con brutalidad, el chapoteo de la sangre en contacto brusco con los cuerpos, los gemidos incoherentes y carentes de vida, los _gritos _de dolor y miedo…

'_Debieron haber señales primero. Quizá, si hubiese prestado más atención… lo habría notado. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que eso sucedería? Solo quería dormir un rato…'_

Los ojos verdes de su acompañante (ahora opacados por el terrible sufrimiento que estaba experimentando) se posan en él con dificultad, moviéndose de un lado a otro, desenfocados, mientras las lágrimas brotaban incesantes por los mismos. Ver su rostro resultaba complicado entre la masa de cuerpos putrefactos pero la expresión que dominaba en el mismo era inconfundible; predominaba por encima del dolor, del miedo y la desesperación. Era un gesto _suplicante._

'_Supongo que… nadie notó los pequeños detalles… De haberlo hecho habríamos podido eliminar esto –sea lo que sea__–__ de raíz antes de perder el control…'_

—Por favor… Shikamaru… _mátame…_

'_No… por favor, no.'_

::::::::::::

Un golpe en el brazo le sacó de sus cavilaciones causando que se tambalearse un poco en el asiento. Acariciando la zona herida giró el rostro para observar a la mujer a su lado que simplemente le sonreía como si no acabase de darle el codazo más doloroso de su vida —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Temari se encogió de hombros con diversión —Siempre te pierdes en tus pensamientos. Convive un poco, o terminarás pareciendo un antisocial.

Antes de poder responder (cosa que de todas formas no iba a hacer) Ino se adelantó acercándose a Temari con actitud chismosa —¿Verdad que sí? Es lo que yo siempre le digo pero nunca me escucha.— Shikamaru les dedicó una mueca mientras las rubias le ignoraban y continuaban cotilleando sobre _él. _Resoplando recargó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano mientras lanzaba una vaga mirada a los demás presentes.

Todos sus compañeros se encontraban allí, charlando y riendo animadamente, inclusive aquella chica pelirroja que en su momento había formado parte del equipo de Sasuke: (quienes habían decidido quedarse con el último Uchiha) Karin. Desconocía lo que estuviesen haciendo los otros dos integrantes, pero honestamente no le importaba ya que no era su problema. Se habían reunido en la barbacoa a almorzar todos juntos pero en verdad a Shikamaru le vendría mejor una buena siesta, después de todo no era como si estuviese participando mucho… A su lado tenía a Chouji quien no cesaba de tragar los cortes de carne que tanto le gustaban mientras que a su izquierda se encontraba Temari (la joven de Suna visitaba la Aldea por asuntos relacionados a su hermano) cotilleando con la otra rubia a pesar de que los chismes no parecían ser lo suyo. Del otro lado de la mesa, frente a él, estaban Naruto, Kiba y Lee, riendo a carcajadas, bromeando entre ellos y casualmente con los demás; el resto de sus compañeros almorzaban tranquilamente o charlaban sin mayor escala, siendo Sasuke el único que aún no se encontraba allí. El barullo que generaban las conversaciones de los demás clientes y la continua tos del dueño no ayudaban a calmar el dolor de cabeza causado por el cansancio. Con un suspiro Shikamaru decidió que, si bien disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, se sentía muy agotado como para seguir allí, por lo que se puso de pie despidiéndose con un simple 'hasta luego' y encaminándose hacia la puerta ignorando las quejas de su compañera de equipo.

Sin embargo solo alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando la puerta del local se abrió dando espacio a la figura del Uchiha quien con el entrecejo fruncido en desagrado sostenía un pañuelo contra su mano —¡Sasuke-kun!— llamaron tres voces femeninas al instante pero solo Karin se acercó a él haciendo a Shikamaru a un lado —¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tch. No es nada.

—Teme eso no se ve como nada. ¡Estás sangrando!— acotó Naruto causando que todos volteasen a ver con curiosidad y preocupación (por parte de las chicas).

Visiblemente molesto con la atención el Uchiha evitó la mirada de todos —Les digo que no es nada. Un borracho se tropezó y cuando le ayudé a levantarse el muy malagradecido me mordió. Y… no deja de sangrar.— hubo un instante de silencio que fue quebrado por la risa del Uzumaki e Inuzuka, sin embargo Sakura, Ino y Karin no tardaron en reaccionar.

—¡Qué horror Sasuke-kun!— exclamó la rubia.

—Por favor déjame curarte.— pidió Sakura pero Karin se adelantó lanzándole una mirada fugaz.

—Yo lo haré.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco —¿Sabes que soy ninja-médico, verdad?

La pelirroja abrió la boca para rebatir pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha —No necesito ayuda de ninguna. Comeré algo y si no mejora iré a ver a Tsunade.— dijo para decepción de ambas.

Si bien existía un hospital para aquello Shikamaru entendía el motivo por el que Sasuke podría sentirse más cómodo al ser atendido por Tsunade, por lo que sin comentar nada –y aprovechando la distracción– retomó la marcha hacia la puerta —Que descanses, vago.— al oír esto volteó para ver a Temari quien le dedicaba una sonrisa sabedora. Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa propia que intentó disimular con un bufido Shikamaru abandonó el local lazando una mirada al dueño cuya preocupante tos no cesaba.

Avanzó por la calle sin prestar mucha atención a los habitantes que pasaban por su lado, ocultando las manos en los bolsillos y bostezando abiertamente causando que una pequeña lágrima apareciera en la esquina de un ojo que limpió con el dorso de la mano. Su paso era lento y tranquilo pues la verdad era que realmente estaba cansado, el día anterior le habían asignado una misión agotadora y en la noche no había podido dormir, por lo que ahora el sueño le estaba pasando factura. Anhelaba recostarse un momento y-

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo proveniente de un callejón. Sin detenerse lanzó una mirada al lugar descubriendo la figura de un hombre en el suelo que intentaba ponerse en pie con torpeza luego de haber chocado contra un contenedor de basura.

Shikamaru dejó escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. _'Los alcohólicos no tienen remedio. No es hora para beber… pero ni modo.'_– siguió su camino sin dar mayor importancia al sujeto.

Pasados varios minutos finalmente llegó a 'su lugar especial' como lo había proclamado en su cabeza. Se trataba de un espacio lo suficientemente alejado de la aldea como para que nadie pudiese molestarle mientras descansaba, con una ubicación difícilmente accesible (ya que se debían cruzar rocas y plantas espinosas para llegar) pero que valía la pena cuando se alcanzaba el final del recorrido: lo que esperaba era un hermoso espacio abierto escondido por la vegetación con una perfecta vista al cielo. Shikamaru se recortó en su puesto de siempre y contempló las nubes en silencio. Aquello era lo mejor: la calma y la profunda tranquilidad que rodeaban 'su lugar especial' eran completamente imperturbables, regalándole la paz que él tanto deseaba para relajarse.

Eso era algo de lo que difícilmente gozaba con la compañía de sus amigos aunque… en el fondo nunca quiso estar solo, si pudiese encontrar a alguien que se quedase con él en aquella tranquilidad, que la disfrutase tanto como él lo hacía… sería mucho mejor. Algo tan bello era mejor disfrutarlo en compañía.

Con estos pensamientos en mente no se dio cuenta que sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a cansarse, lentamente requirió cerrar los parpados con mayor frecuencia, el cielo azul y la quietud del día siendo lo último que sus sentidos registraron antes de caer en la inconsciencia…

Cuando despertó lo hiso abriendo los ojos de forma exaltada. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en el nuevo cielo que le recibió, ahora oscuro (casi negro) indicando que el Sol acababa de ocultarse por completo en el horizonte; como prueba de esto el bosque a su alrededor estaba cubierto por el tono azul oscuro del anochecer que prácticamente no le dejaba ver nada, decorado por el cantar de unos grillos. Incorporándose con un gruñido se sentó y frotó su rostro, ¿qué diablos le había despertado así? Había una sensación extraña en su cuerpo –en el ambiente… como si algo no estuviese bien.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente le restó importancia y se puso de pie. Desperezándose guardó las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a avanzar de regreso a la aldea, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? Sabía que estaba cansado pero no creyó que dormiría tanto… Bostezando, la distancia con la aldea se volvió más escasa hasta que finalmente alcanzó las casas y las calles; dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo al caer en cuenta de que algo _definitivamente _no estaba bien. Las luces de la calle estaban encendidas pero las casas y los locales estaban sumidos en la completa oscuridad. Alzando una ceja examinó el camino y a lo lejos logró divisar la silueta de una persona cruzando la calle con extremada lentitud —¡Oi!— llamó. La persona se detuvo y –meciéndose en el lugar como si no tuviera equilibrio– giró el tronco del cuerpo en dirección a Shikamaru. Cojeando la persona comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico, moviéndose de manera preocupante —Oye, ¿sabes dónde están todos?— cuestionó tranquilo. Un par de gemidos comenzaron a oírse y repentinamente otras figuras asomaron con el mismo paso torpe desde las esquinas y los jardines de las casa. Shikamaru los contempló sorprendido abriendo la boca listo para preguntar _qué diablos hacían todos _cuando la persona más cercana fue alcanzada por el farol que iluminaba la calle ante el joven manipulador de sombras.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos!?— no pudo evitar exclamar con sorpresa y horror.

La figura que se acercaba a él soltando gemidos graves era la de una mujer… cuya ropa estaba rasgada y el hombro abierto a carne viva. Todo rastro de sueño le abandonó al instante y entonces pudo notar que todas las "personas" que se le acercaban estaban en un estado similar al de dicha mujer. Retrocedió. Porque mientras más se acercaban más notaba que esos no parecían humanos… no parecían vivos. Sus pieles poseían un tono pálido moribundo y los ojos estaban vidriosos, con una membrana rojiza cubriendo la esclerótica y el iris aparentemente cegado por una capa blanca.

No tardó en comprender que aquellas criaturas –porque el cerebro de Shikamaru no concebía otra forma de llamar a esos cuerpos– se aproximaban con intensión de atacarle, por lo que antes de que las más próximas pudiesen arremeter contra él, elaboró un par de sellos y recurriendo a su jutsu de sombras inmovilizó a las más cercanas, pero eran demasiadas. Sus sombras se levantaron del suelo y golpearon a los que continuaban acercándose, lanzándolos lejos, sin embargo solo logró darle a tres cuando un fuerte dolor le atacó en la sien.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No sigas!— oyó que le gritaba una voz lejana a la cual ignoró al ver que las criaturas volvían a levantarse.

El dolor en su cabeza empeoró y comenzó a toser, su sombra mermó al mismo tiempo que su vista se tornó borrosa pero no podía detenerse, no cuando el peligro estaba ante él. _'¿Qué me sucede?'__–_incapaz de continuar manteniendo el jutsu su sombra retornó dejando a las criaturas en libertad. Tan solo unos pasos y lo alcanzarían.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué te dije?— gritó la misma voz de antes y el cuerpo que estaba a punto de aferrarle con la mano pálida y asquerosa fue derribado con un fuerte golpe. Shikamaru elevó la mirada para ver a la persona que se había parado ante él descubriendo la espalda de una chica rubia con un gran abanico en mano.

'_¿Temari?'_

—Ya amigo, te pondrás bien.— habló una voz a su lado.

Con respiración entrecortada volteó a ver —¿Ki..ba?— el mencionado sonrió con seguridad y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Una vez que pudo cargar su peso contra su hombro llamó a Temari y los tres emprendieron la retirada —¿Qué está… sucediendo?

—Tranquilo. Hablaremos cuando lleguemos, en un momento te sentirás mejor— dijo Kiba. —Diablos, ¿cómo se te ocurre utilizar chakra ahora?

No comprendió a qué se refería el chico, pero era cierto que poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Pasados unos minutos ingresaron en un establecimiento con prisa, la vista de Shikamaru aún estaba algo desenfocada por lo que no pudo captar exactamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan solo pudo oír voces y para cuando elevó la mirada con un poco de claridad fue recibido por la imagen de Ino corriendo hacia él con desesperación. La chica le rodeó en un abrazó necesitado logrando apartarlo de Kiba con el impulso de su cuerpo.

—¡Shikamaru!— lloró en su hombro aferrándole del chaleco con una mano y del cabello con la otra —¡Oh, Shikamaru! ¡Estás bien, estás bien! Creí que habías…— el joven Nara le apartó con suavidad para poder observar al resto de los presentes y el lugar en el que se ocultaban.

Para su sorpresa (o quizá no tanta) se hallaban en el Ichiraku Ramen. Allí estaban el dueño del local, Teuchi, junto a Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Temari, Ino, y parte del equipo Taka: Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo. Shikamaru los contempló uno a uno hasta finalmente encontrar el valor para quebrar el silencio —¿Qué… diablos?

—Lo mismo digo, ¿qué diablos hacías? ¿Acaso querías morir?— cuestionó Temari con exigencia.

—No… solo quisiera saber qué ocurre.

—Es lo que todos deseamos saber.— intervino Tenten —Pero nadie aquí sabe por qué está ocurriendo esto, solo que los muertos han cobrado vida y no gracias al Edo Tensei.— Shikamaru aguardó a que alguien riera o llamase estúpida a la chica, pero cuando aquello no sucedió se vio obligado a preguntar si Tenten hablaba en serio —¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? Eres el más inteligente, creí que lo notarías rápido.

—Es una locura— habló el espadachín, con una sonrisa nerviosa —Esas cosas salieron de la nada. Comenzaron a matarlos a todos. Y todo el que mordían… se transformaba. Creo que lo que Juugo dijo antes es la verdad: es una enfermedad.— una vez que terminó de hablar su compañera pelirroja comenzó a discutir con él, pero Shikamaru no les prestó atención.

En lugar de eso comenzó a analizar lo que le decían. Era cierto, esas personas en la calle… habían sido muertos andantes —¿Por qué no podemos utilizar chakra? No tiene sentido.— ante su pregunta todos guardaron silencio, observándole como si fuera el idiota del grupo.

—¿Dónde has estado en las últimas nueve horas?— cuestionó Naruto quien se aferraba la cabeza luciendo gravemente abatido (Shikamaru supuso que el rubio había utilizado su chakra y terminado sufriendo las consecuencias).

Al notar que todos le observaban aguardando una respuesta, el manipulador de sombras comprendió que la pregunta iba en serio —Dormía.— soltó con simpleza.

Los diez le observaron atónitos e incrédulos hasta que el silencio fue quebrado por una carcajada de Suigetsu. Temari bufó aferrándose el puente de la nariz —Solo tú podías dormir en un momento así… cuando utilizamos nuestros chakras nos debilitamos con mayor rapidez. Es como si en ese momento esta… _enfermedad _nos afectase por completo, encontrando un punto vulnerable. Si utilizamos mucho chakra al final terminaremos muertos.— informó con una mueca de pesar, bajando la mirada —Es lo que vimos ocurrir a los demás…

Tenten enseñó uno de sus kunais —Solo podemos utilizar nuestras armas. Si queremos sobrevivir, claro está.

Shimakaru asintió lentamente, procesando la información —…¿Somos… los únicos que quedan?

—No sabemos, pero ¡estoy seguro de que hay más personas escondidas!— exclamó Lee —Gai-sensei las encontrará, ¡y Sakura-chan aún debe estar en el hospital esperando a ser rescatada!

—¿Gai-sensei? ¿Habían más personas aquí?— la respuesta fue 'Kakashi-sensei' y 'ambos salieron a buscar ayuda' —Ya veo. ¿Entonces estamos solo nosotros?

Naruto negó —Ayame está en la parte de atrás, pero no se siente bien.— a Shikamaru no se le pasó desapercibida la forma en que Teuchi temblaba levemente y se encogía un poco ante estas palabras con notable nerviosismo.

—Ya veo… ¿qué hay de nuestros compañeros?— su mirada se posó en Ino quien parecía la más alterada de todos —¿Y Chouji?

La rubia negó ahogando un sollozo —Él… estaba conmigo pero… cuando comenzamos a correr él… no pudo seguirme el paso y… y…— se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos —¡Fue horrible!

Observó a Kiba cuya mirada fue a parar al suelo con tristeza —Shino y yo acompañábamos a Hinata a su casa cuando nos tomaron desprevenidos. Uno se abalanzó sobre Hinata inesperadamente; Shino le aferró de la mano e intentó ayudarla… Esa _cosa _comenzó a devorarla, y detrás de esa aparecieron más, intentamos luchar pero al ver lo que eran solo nos quedaba correr, y _quisimos correr _pero… Hinata no lo soltó. Shino no pudo escapar y le mordieron el brazo, luego el hombro, luego… Akamaru saltó a defenderles a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera. Él…— la voz se le quebró en este punto y debió cerrar los ojos con fuerza —saltó en medio de todos esos monstruos y ellos lo recibieron como si fuese un regalo. Un _aperitivo. _

Miró a Karin que al hablar lo hiso con desesperación en la voz —¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Él… no puede estar muerto!

—Agh, cállate.— ordenó Suigetsu con clara molestia —Sasuke está bien. La última vez que lo vimos fue en el almuerzo, se fue a los dos minutos de llegar porque le dolía mucho la herida. Dijo que iría a la torre Hokage, aún debe seguir allí.

Asintiendo, volteó a ver a Naruto —Sakura-chan le siguió poco después, prometió pasar por el hospital y encontrar algo para calmarle el dolor. No la volvimos a ver.

—¡Pero debe estar bien! ¡Sakura-chan es muy fuerte!— animó Lee —Seguramente Gai-sensei llegará con e-

Un repentino sonido proveniente de la parte trasera de la tienda los silenció a todos. —¿Ayame?— los nueve jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. Teuchi al instante intentó asegurarles que no era nada, que seguramente su hija se había tropezado, cuando un gemido se elevó por el local y por la puerta trasera apareció la figura de la joven quien se aferró de la madera para sostenerse con la cabeza gacha. Dio un paso y cuando levantó la mirada todos soltaron un grito o exclamación de terror. Los ojos de Ayame estaban desviados y cubiertos por la membrana rojiza mientras que de su boca entreabierta caía un hilo de saliva marrón. —¡Es una de ellos!— chilló Ino escondiéndose detrás de Shikamaru mientras Temari y Tenten se adelantaban con sus armas en alto.

—¡No!— Teuchi se situó ante Ayame con intención de defenderla —¡Es mi hija! ¡No voy a dejar que la lastimen!— sentenció, cometiendo el error de darle la espalda al _parásito _que controlaba el cuerpo de Ayame. Antes de que alguno pudiera advertirle la "chica" se abalanzó hacia adelante hundiendo los dientes en el cuello de su padre quien soltó un alarido de dolor. Entre gritos de miedo y sorpresa los nueve jóvenes se levantaron y abandonaron el local con prisa, sin embargo, en cuanto salieron a la calle, se encontraron con un gran número de cuerpos que –atraídos por los gritos– se acercaban a Ichiraku Ramen lo más rápido que podían.

—¡Por aquí!— indicó Juugo. Era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero aún así, entre sustos, respiraciones agitadas y una carrera por sus vidas, lograron llegar a un depósito. Cerraron la puerta de metal al instante de que todos ingresaran, encendieron la luz y se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento mientras Kiba, Temari, Tenten y Juugo verificaban que entre las cajas no se escondiese ninguna "sorpresa". Cuando decidieron que el lugar era seguro todos eligieron un puesto en donde sentarse y meditar la situación: algunos se aferraban la cabeza con tristeza, angustia, otros observaban un punto inexistente sin decir nada. —Deberíamos montar guardia.— sugirió el apodado bipolar de Taka.

—Yo lo haré.— se ofreció Naruto con voz débil.

Lee, quien prácticamente debió cargarlo todo el camino, fue el primero en objetar —No seas ridículo Naruto-kun. Admiro tu espíritu, pero necesitas descansar. Nos turnaremos ¡yo haré la primera guardia!— exclamó recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Tenten quien le ordenó bajar la voz.

Los siguientes minutos fueron transcurridos en un silencio sepulcral, el ambiente estaba tenso y pronto los leves sollozos mal contenidos de Ino comenzaron a elevarse alrededor de ellos, generando que Shikamaru se angustiase aún más sabiendo que no podría dormir en toda la noche, ni él ni el resto. O así fue hasta que la voz de Naruto volvió a llamar la atención de todos —Oigan chicos… no pierdan los ánimos, ¿sí? Sé que afuera todo se ve terrible pero… lo lograremos. Saldremos de esta. Hemos estado en muchas situaciones difíciles, y las hemos superado, podemos hacerlo ahora también, nosotros somos fuertes. Mañana… todo saldrá mejor, de veras.— e intentando mantener los ojos abiertos les dedicó una sonrisa débil.

—Naruto…

—Jeh— con una sonrisa propia Kiba se frotó la nariz intentando eliminar los restos del miedo de sus facciones. —Claro que somos fuertes idiota.

Y cuando volvió a intentar dormir, esta vez Shikamaru se encontró con que se le hacía más sencillo relajarse y esperar por el sueño. Mientras lo hacía pensó en lo afortunado que era al no estar solo. No sabía lo que haría de estar solo en aquella situación…

Más tarde despertó sobresaltado cuando sus sueños alborotados, repletos de gruñidos y gritos y rostros cadavéricos, alertaron sus sentidos causando que creyera haber sentido el peligro cerca. —Sshh— le chistó alguien mientras intentaba retomar el aire que el susto repentino le había robado. Al mirar se encontró con Temari que le contemplaba divertida —¿Mal sueño?

—¿Tú qué crees? Honestamente todavía sigo creyendo que aún duermo y que en cualquier momento despertaré en el bosque otra vez.

—…Deberías descansar, vago. Mañana será un día agitado, estoy segura— los ojos de Shikamaru se posaron en la figura de Ino quien dormía en una esquina —¿Cómo lo estás llevando? Quiero decir, tu amigo… el gordito…

—Estoy bien— interrumpió. —Bueno, no, pero estoy mejor que ella. Lo que debió haber visto… no quisiera ni imaginarlo— señaló a Yamanaka con la cabeza. Luego volvió a mirar a Temari —¿Y tú? ¿Sabes algo de Suna?

La rubia negó y luego de un momento de silencio en el que Shikamaru se planteó el volver a dormir, habló —¿Alguna vez…? ¿Nunca creíste que quizá…?— Temari le dedicó una mirada totalmente abierta, repleta de sentimiento, que le descolocó por completo. Nunca antes había visto a la mujer tan… _expuesta._

Rápidamente desvió la mirada —Estás pensado en mundos alternos, estás pensando en lo que_ pudo _ocurriry no en lo que _está _ocurriendo. No tiene caso hablar de ello. No ahora.— sin más se recostó dándole la espalda, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba acelerado por algún motivo. _'Que problemático.'– _pensó con la vista clavada en aquellas ventanillas que estaban situadas en la parte baja de la pared y por donde veía pies pasar casi arrastrados con torpeza. ¿Qué le había sucedido al mundo? ¿Cómo había sucedido y por qué él no lo había visto suceder? Pero la respuesta a esa última pregunta era fácil.

'_Lo que sucedió es que me dormí mientras las campanas del apocalipsis comenzaban a sonar.'_

::::::::::::

La segunda vez que despertó la luz del día ya se asomaba por las ventanas, opacada de vez en cuando por alguna sombra tambaleante de algún cuerpo sin vida que se paseaba por el exterior (y al pensar esto Shikamaru debió reprimir un gruñido, porque aún no había forma de acostumbrase a la idea de los muertos andantes y _hambrientos_) por lo que se frotó los ojos y se incorporó sentándose en su lugar para observar a los demás. La mayoría ya había despertado, tan solo Naruto e Ino continuaban durmiendo. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y al voltear se encontró cara a cara con Temari —Deberíamos seguir.

Shikamaru asintió apoyando su mano sobre la femenina y apretándola levemente en un gesto confortante; se observaron durante un momento hasta que repentinamente el cuerpo de Naruto se enderezó de golpe con un fuerte —¡Gwaa!— que los sobresaltó a todos –especialmente a Ino quien se despertó asustada, con un chillido– y luego comenzó a frotarse los ojos, adormilado. Les tomó unos segundos comprender que el rubio acababa de despertar y aquello había sido un bostezo.

Ino agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras que Temari, Suigetsu y Kiba soltaban un gruñido bajo. Karin se adelantó, alterada —¡Idiota! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—¡Estamos en una situación terrible y tu nos quieres matar del susto!— pero las quejas de Karin fueron dejadas de lado cuando Lee se adelantó a preguntar: —¿Te sientes mejor?

El rubio lo meditó un momento, al perecer verificando si aún sentía alguna especie de dolor, para luego negar con seguridad, sin embargo la expresión risueña con la cual se había despertado pronto desapareció al notar lo que Shikamaru también notaba: las ojeras bajo los ojos de todos producidas por el mal sueño y los gestos demacrados, llenos de pesadumbre en un ambiente tenso. Pensando en que le alegraba ver al chico en buen estado y preguntándose qué habría intentado hacer para terminar como la noche anterior, Shikamaru recordó un detalle —Naruto… ¿y el Kyubi? Tú posees un chakra más poderoso que el nuestro, ¿has intent— pero tuvo que silenciarse al verle negar con solemnidad.

—Fue lo que hice ayer. Al principio todo iba bien, incluso mientras el resto caía yo pude continuar y Kurama actuó como siempre, podía oírlo y conectarme con él como lo hice toda la vida pero entonces…— frunciendo el entrecejo posó la mirada en sus pies, recordando —él comenzó a gruñir y soltar sonidos ahogados. Perdió el control y mi armonía con él desapareció, solo podía oírle gruñir, aullar, gemir, o lo que sea que fueran esos sonidos, ¡parecía un animal rabioso! Entonces se quedó en silencio. Y cuando fui a verle no vi nada. No_ había _nada_. _Todo era oscuro, una sombra negra me impedía ver; estaba vacío salvo por la oscuridad y ese _murmullo…— _guardó un momento de silencio y Shikamaru le imitó bajando la mirada al suelo, cada vez más desalentado —Y luego fue cuando me sentí fatal. Caí al suelo y creí que iba a morir, pero Kakashi-sensei me ayudó.

'_Esto… es tan problemático.'– _El moreno volvió a mirar a Naruto reconociendo con sorpresa como la determinación brotaba en los ojos azules, y ver aquel semblante tan conocido llenó a Shikamaru de esperanza, así como lo había hecho muchas otras veces en el pasado.

Naruto se levantó y avanzó hasta situarse frente a las ventanas bajas donde había el suficiente espacio como para que todos los presentes lo observasen. —Escuchen— pidió logrando captar la atención de todos —sé que esto se ve mal, ¡pero hay que seguir adelante y combatirlo! Si nos mantenemos juntos y luchamos en equipo vamos a llegar a un lugar seguro, encontraremos a más personas y triunfaremos, ¡de veras!— habló con fuerza, y el entusiasmo en su tono y sus palabras lograron elevar el espíritu de Shikamaru quien –con una mirada fugaz– comprobó que no era el único, de hecho algunos de sus compañeros tenían pequeñas sonrisas dibujadas en los labios —Vamos a estar bien, somos un grupo fuerte y somos mucho más inteligentes que esos… _seres_, ya verán. Estaremos bien, lo prometo. Todo va a salir bien.— finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

Tres segundos. Todo sucedió en tres segundos.

Repentinamente el cristal de las ventanas se quebró con un estruendo ensordecedor (_uno) _ y, en lo que todos tardaron en recuperarse de la sorpresa uno de los cuerpos moribundos se lanzó hacia adelante arrastrándose por el suelo (_dos) _llegando a aferrar a Naruto del tobillo y antes de que el rubio tuviese tiempo siquiera de sentir el agarre, clavó los dientes amarillos en la piel bronceada del chico (_tres_). Otra de las criaturas intentó atraparle de igual manera, llegando únicamente a rasguñarle el resto de la pierna. Lee avanzó con velocidad y le pateó la cabeza mientas que Tenten sacó su kunai y lo clavó en el que devoraba la carne del Uzumaki quien, gritando de dolor, cayó hacia adelante siendo atrapado por Shikamaru y Kiba.

—¡Naruto!

—¡Debemos salir de aquí!— bramó Suigetsu sin dudar en abrir la puerta cuando más cuerpos comenzaron a asomar e ingresar por las ventanillas; los demás le siguieron deteniéndose en la entrada al ver un gran número de muertos andantes rodeando el lugar, aproximándose lenta pero velozmente con claros deseos de alimentarse. Alimentarse de _ellos. 'Rayos. Debieron haberse reunido durante la noche. ¿Será... que nuestro olor los atrajo?'– _se cuestionó Shikamaru buscando desesperadamente una salida, pero no la había, _a no ser_… A su lado Naruto soltó un gruñido apartándolos de modo que tanto Kiba como él debieron soltarlo —Déjenmelos a mí— murmuró. El joven Nara comprendió al instante y aunque era la única salida no quiso aceptarlo, sin embargo las palabras "no lo hagas" no llegaron a abandonar su boca cuando el rubio corrió hacia adelante dejándose atrapar por las cadáveres que rápidamente le rodearon y comenzaron a morder creando un espacio libre ante los chicos que contemplaban la escena con horror —¡Corran!— rugió entre gritos de dolor.

Sin perder más tiempo obedecieron. Shikamaru impulsó a Ino quien se había quedado estática y esquivando los manotazos que volaron en su dirección emprendieron la carrera por el camino que ahora se les había presentado como salvación. Shikamaru fue abruptamente retenido por el brazo cuando una de las criaturas le hubo alcanzado pero rápidamente volteó y le plantó el pie con firmeza en el pecho, empujando e intentando liberarse; sorprendentemente por mucha fuerza que utilizó le fue imposible apartarle hasta que un kunai fue incrustado en la cabeza del muerto. Al girar se encontró con Temari —Debes darles en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué diablos son tan fuertes?— cuestionó pero su pregunta quedó sin respuesta (aunque realmente _no existía _una respuesta) cuando vieron un ave descender hacia ellos y acercarse a Juugo quien se detuvo cuando la zona pareció relativamente segura para oír al animal. El resto se dedicó a recuperar el aire y realizar un minuto de silencio por el sacrificio de Naruto. Lee e Ino dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas, Kiba golpeó un árbol y Tenten cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Esto es horrible. Esto… ¡ya basta! ¡Es como si fuéramos simples aldeanos!— se aferró la cabeza Karin —¿Cómo es posible que vayamos a sobrevivir?

—Porque hay noticias— interrumpió Juugo con calma. —Las aves dicen que un pájaro mensajero ha estado volando en círculos por la Aldea.

—¿Mensajero? Debe ser de otra aldea. ¡Significa que hay más personas vivas!— la esperanza fue más que evidente en el rostro de Temari, quien Shikamaru sabía debía de estar pensando en sus hermanos.

—Hay que subir a las azoteas.

Decir aquello fue más sencillo que hacerlo. Avanzaron por Konoha con cuidado y evitaron con todas sus capacidades el peligro hasta conseguir subir a un tejado trepando por las ventanas de una casa —¡Allí está!— en efecto por el cielo planeaba una de las acostumbradas aves mensajeras que al detectarles comenzó a descender hasta situarse en el brazo de Juugo quien aceptó el papel que ésta traía en su pata. En el mismo se leía con letra desprolija:

"**¿Hay alguien vivo?**

**Aún seguimos aquí. Vengan con nosotros."**

El alivio fue inevitable al tener pruebas de que aún había vida en el mundo además de las suyas. Shikamaru escaneó el papel en busca de alguna pista —Este sello— señaló —es de Kumogakure.

—Eso es lejos. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar con todas esas cosas rodeándonos? No lo conseguiremos.

—Hay otras formas— inspirando hondo Shikamaru elevó la mirada y la posó en la torre Hokage en la distancia. —Tsunade tiene pergaminos con sellos. Transportaciones. Invocaciones. Algo de eso deberá servir.

Un silencio profundo se hiso presente mientras cada uno sopesaba lo que podría ocurrir, en la aparente _chance _que aún parecía existir. Suigetsu pronto lo rompió —Sé que no es momento pero… ¿soy el único con hambre?— la pelirroja al instante le regañó, pero finalmente la mayoría votó por ir en búsqueda de alimento; aparentemente Shikamaru no era el único que no había comido desde el almuerzo en la barbacoa –pero sí fue el único en opinar que no era buena idea hacerlo…*

::::::::::

Ingresaron en el comercio más cercano que encontraron. El mismo era amplio y los estantes con alimentos creaban un perfecto escondite —Dense prisa.

—Sí, sí. Solo quiero unas galletas. _Joder.__—_ soltó Suigetsu comenzando a revisar los estantes.

Shikamaru se dirigió junto a Ino a una barra situada ante la vidriera donde se hallaban los alcoholes y una puerta metálica. Con un suspiro el chico se recargó contra la barra agachando la cabeza con cansancio, aquello era una locura… realizó un par de ejercicios de respiración ignorando el: "¿Qué habrá aquí?" de Ino y cuando sintió que ya estaba mejor entreabrió los ojos más calmado. Sus cejas se juntaron al descubrir letras raspadas en la barra y al leer encontró grabado un mensaje: _'NO ABRAN LA PUERTA.'_

Volteó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Ino aferraba la manija y tiraba abriendo el paso.

Los brazos fueron lo primero en salir junto al chillido de la rubia. Los cuerpo podridos se abalanzaron sobre ella intentado aferrarla, sin embargo Shikamaru fue más veloz y tirando del brazo de Ino la apartó de la primera criatura que había llegado a tocarla. Retrocedió mientras más y más muertos ingresaban, el resto de sus compañeros soltaron exclamaciones y Shikamaru pudo verles huir en distintas direcciones: Tenten, Karin y Kiba corrieron hacia el fondo del comercio; Lee Suigetsu y Juugo salieron por la puerta delantera. —¡Vamos!— les dijo a Ino y Temari quienes se encontraban a su lado y sin perder más tiempo comenzaron a correr sin saber exactamente a dónde hasta que la mayor de los tres divisó una puerta y sin dudar cruzó por ella. Se encontraron en un pasillo oscuro por el cual avanzaron con prisa y precaución, los ruidos detrás de ellos deteniéndose momentáneamente cuando la puerta se cerró. —Debe haber una salida cerca.— supuso observando las cajas y herramientas que contenían objetos para el comercio.

Ino entonces se dejó caer al suelo hecha un ovillo —No, ¡no! ¡No quiero que termine así! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero ser como _eso_!

—¡No es momento para esto!— apuró Temari exasperada.

El chico se agachó junto a su compañera de equipo reprimiendo un gruñido —Ino tu eres fuerte, maldición, no te derrumbes ahora— en respuesta la rubia elevó el brazo enseñando como la sangres brotaba de una herida con forma de _mordida. _Su rostro desconsolado surcado en lágrimas —No…

—¡Me mordieron!— escondió el rostro en sus piernas nuevamente —¡Déjenme! _¡Déjenme!_

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que solo fueron capaces de contemplarla atónitos —Shikamaru…— llamó Temari tocándole ligeramente el hombro. Con las piernas temblorosas y una fuerte opresión en el pecho el joven contempló a su amiga un segundo más antes de asentir y emprender la carrera otra vez. Aunque quería llorar, aquel no era el momento.

Oyeron un grito femenino más adelante que les turbó levemente pero al instante se impulsaron con mayor decisión hacia el lugar y mientras más se aproximaban lograron diferencia voces agitadas, discutiendo. Al doblar en una esquina chocaron contra otros cuerpos que dejaron escapar una exclamación sobresaltada. —¡Kiba, Karin! ¿Dónde está Tenten?

—E-ella-—comenzó a decir la pelirroja con gesto demacrado y alterado.

—¡Está muerta!— rugió el muchacho de los perros volviéndose hacia Karin —¡La empujaste! ¡La _mataste_!

—¡No! ¡La habían mordido, iba a morir de todas formas!

Shikamaru se adelantó agarrando a ambos de un brazo —No hay tiempo para esto ahora, debemos encontrar una salida.— como prueba un golpe seguido de varios gemidos inhumanos se oyeron al final del corredor.

—¡Oi, por aquí!— llamó Temari, quien se había alejado mientras los otros tres discutían, señalando un pasillo. Se acercaron a ella descubriendo al final del mismo una puerta doble por la que se colaba la luz del día. Shikamaru se detuvo un momento al ver a la rubia —Tu abanico…

La chica sonrió sin ganas —No importa, muévete.

Salieron al exterior y Shikamaru sacó un kunai de su bolsa clavándolo con rapidez en la cabeza de un cadáver que se encontraba allí. —¡Chist! Aquí.— asomándose por la esquina del edificio detrás de un par de bolsas vieron a los tres chicos que faltaban. Se reunieron y Suigetsu señaló la Torre del Hokage al final de la calle, justo detrás de muchos cuerpos andantes que se movían torpemente. —¿Qué opinan?

—Podemos lograrlo, solo tenemos que correr y esquivarlos. ¿Están listos?— luego de hacer una señal Shikamaru se lanzó a la calle primero, comenzando a correr. Con destreza apartó y evitó a la mayoría, debiendo atacar a algunos con el kunai para poder seguir adelante; rápidamente acortaron la distancia con el edificio principal de la aldea.

—¡Nos siguen todos!— chilló Karin justo cuando llegaron a la entrada. Lanzando una mirada hacia atrás comprobó que de hecho todas las criaturas venían a ellos y lo peor: más de ellas comenzaban a aparecer de distintos lugares.

—¡Entren!— una vez que todos ingresaron Lee y Juugo se apoyaron contra la puerta doble para retener a los cuerpos que al instante golpearon contra esta con potencia, causando que ambos debiesen utilizar todas sus fuerzas, mientras tanto el resto eliminó a dos que se encontraban dentro, los cuales parecían ser los únicos. —¿Qué hacemos ahora? Tenemos que sostener la puerta con algo— pero no había nada y la puerta poco a poco comenzaba a ceder ante los impulsos del exterior, sin importar cuánto se esforzasen los dos chicos. —Van a entrar…

—Yo me encargo— anunció Lee clavando los ojos en Juugo que le observó con incertidumbre —Soy el más fuerte físicamente, ¡y tengo energía de sobra! ¡Sigan adelante, yo los detendré como pueda!— Shikamaru apretó los dientes con fuerza; dudando y con un terrible sentimiento que les estrujó el pecho, todos emprendieron la corrida, inclusive Juugo quien se apartó tentativamente hasta seguir a los demás con una expresión agradecida pero triste —No olviden… ¡que aún conservo la llama de la juventud!— exclamó Lee posicionándose en el medio, sosteniendo las dos puertas que poco a poco se iban separando, arrastrando al chico lentamente —¡Y la conservaré también en la muerte!— antes de alejarse por completo y perderle de vista, Shikamaru volteó a verle una última vez. Vio como la fuerza de Lee no era suficiente y pronto la rendija que se abría en medio de ambas puertas fue lo suficientemente grande como para dar paso a los cuerpos moribundos. Primero entraron los dedos, luego hubo mayor espacio para las manos que aferraron la ropa verde de Lee con ansias y finalmente lograron ingresar las cabezas que al instante hundieron sus dientes en la carne del chico. Lee chilló pero aún así se mantuvo firme el mayor tiempo posible; cuando ya no pudo tolerarlo más se derrumbó y las criaturas empujaron la puerta con potencia, abalanzándose todas sobre él, formando un montículo de cuerpos descompuestos agitándose sobre su presa.

Pero para ese entonces los aún vivos ya se habían marchado de la escena…

::::::::::::

Registraron la oficina de Tsunade con velocidad. Todas las habitaciones del edificio estaban revueltas con papeles esparcidos por todas partes, desordenados y rotos, ¿y lo peor? Muchos libros y rollos faltaban de sus lugares. —¡Maldición!— Shikamaru revisó los cajones del escritorio mientras Suigetsu, Temari y Kiba revisaban los estantes al tiempo que Karin montaba guardia con Juugo, acabando con uno que otro muerto que se aparecía.

Frustrado, Shikamaru se dejó caer en la silla y se masajeó la sien, entonces vio una nota escrita con la letra de la Hokage reposando ante él. Leyó:

'_Está tarde Uchiha Sasuke llegó para que le inspeccionásemos una herida. Su aspecto era deplorable. Lo atendimos con normalidad hasta que se volvió loco y atacó a Shizune. La mordió. Lo restringimos pero él ya no era él.__ Era__- Shizune también cambió poco después, y mientras la contenía me mordió la muñeca._

_No sé si alguien verá esto ni tampoco sé lo que está ocurriendo. Pero parece ser que una enfermedad mortal está azotando a la aldea. No tengo idea de cómo se generó, solo puedo adivinar que está en el aire, todos estamos infectados, pero eso no nos transforma. Sé cómo se produce el contagio, y es de dos formas: por muerte o por __mordida._

_Se fuerte. Resiste. Seas quien seas, mantente firme, tu puedes co-'_

La nota terminaba abruptamente en una línea temblorosa que repentinamente caía hacia abajo en la hoja. _'Oh cielos… no…'__– _fue apartado de su ensimismamiento cuando fuertes ruidos y "lamentos" inhumanos resonaron desde el pasillo. —Allí vienen.— Juugo adoptó una pose defensiva pero al instante sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

—¡Lo encontré! ¡Encontré uno!— exclamó Suigetsu con alegría —Es de invocación, pero deberá servir.

—Perfecto, vámonos.— Kiba fue el primero en voltear pero se detuvo como todos al notar las expresiones de horror que portaban Karin y Juugo, ambos temblaban y la chica se cubría la boca con una mano. Kiba salió al pasillo para ver qué ocurría —¿Qué demo-? Oh rayos…

Shikamaru no tardó en seguirle, y en cuanto salió al pasillo se frenó de golpe con sorpresa y espanto. Allí ante ellos, soltando gemidos grotescos y con los ojos cegados, se acercaba con paso lento el cadáver de Sasuke Uchiha. —N-no… no puede ser, no…— balbuceó Karin quien estaba más cerca, el kunai en su mano temblando peligrosamente y su gesto uno de total desconsuelo —No puedo hacerlo… no puedo…

Por el lado contrario del pasillo llegaron el resto de las criaturas que se empujaban entre ellas tratando de alcanzarles.

—¡Karin!

El cuerpo de Sasuke se abalanzó sobre la chica mordiéndole el antebrazo. Kiba intentó quitárselo de encima al mismo tiempo que los chillidos de dolor se fundían con los alaridos demenciales de Juugo —NO. ¡Kimimaro! ¡Kimimaro!— el chico comenzó a mutar y con una mueca enloquecida volteó hacia los muertos que se acercaban —¿Quieren devorarme? ¡Veamos si pueden!— seguidamente se lanzó contra las criaturas que no dudaron en atacarle.

—¡Mierda, vamos al balcón!— ordenó Suigetsu escapando por la ventana de la oficina. Shikamaru realizó el ademán de seguirle pero Temari le detuvo —¡Hay que ayudar a Kiba!— Shikamaru no necesitó una explicación para comprender: Sasuke se había apartado de Karin, lo había empujado hacia atrás y lo había perseguido por el pasillo cuando al chico no le quedó más remedió que retroceder. —¿¡Qué esperan!?— llamó el espadachín desde el exterior, abriendo el pergamino.

—¡Debemos salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles!— sin decir más Temari salió por la puerta y se marchó.

Shikamaru se mantuvo allí unos segundos, pensando a toda velocidad, indeciso. Observó la puerta y luego observó a Suigetsu quien le urgía con la mirada; volvió a observar la puerta _'Temari…'__– _tenían que ir por ella. Tenían que salvarla a ella y a Kiba… Un grito femenino llegó a sus tímpanos desde el pasillo, alertándole, y su resolución fue inmediata: tenían que ir a ayudarlos, pero para cuando giró a ver al espadachín una vez más lo que se encontró le alteró completamente: una enorme ave había aparecido en el lugar y Suigetsu ya se había sentado sobre la espalda de ésta. —¡NO! ¡No puedes dejarnos!— pero ni siquiera pudo completar la oración cuando el animal emprendió el vuelo y se alejó de allí con agilidad.

Apretando los dientes con fuerza volteó y corrió por el pasillo con prisa _'Temari es la única que queda… Es lo único que me queda.'_ —¡Temari!— llamó desesperado y un lamento humano fue la respuesta que le recibió antes de doblar en la siguiente esquina, en donde se detuvo en seco. Toda la sangre le abandonó el rostro y las piernas le temblaron ante la escena que le recibió. _'No.'__–_su rostro no era capaz de reflejar el pánico que sentía.

Frente a él vio a Temari en el suelo; los ojos verdes –opacados por el sufrimiento– se posaron en él con dificultad, moviéndose de un lado a otro, desenfocados, mientras las lágrimas brotaban incesantes por los mismos. Le costó verla con claridad debido a las dos cabezas que mordían su cuello y hombro, pero la expresión que dominaba en el mismo era inconfundible; por encima del dolor, del miedo y la desesperación Shikamaru vio un gesto _suplicante._

Los sonidos grotescos y repulsivos de la carne viva siendo masticada eran apenas un susurro a sus oídos en comparación con las terribles palabras que salieron de la boca de Temari con una voz débil que para él igualaba a un grito.

—Por favor… Shikamaru… _mátame…_

Negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a creer en lo que ocurría. Se mantuvo estático, incapaz de pensar o actuar mientras su cuerpo temblaba con terror y desesperanza; sentía deseos de llorar, más no pudo, solo pudo apretar el kunai en su mano, aferrándose al arma como si fuese la vida misma. Fueron segundos los que transcurrió de aquella forma cuando las suplicas de Temari fueron reemplazadas por quejidos y llanto, y solo entonces comprendió que todo el tiempo que tardaba, era tiempo que Temari _sufría._

Sin poder controlar el temblor elevó el arma y lo lanzó contra la frente de la chica, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, negándose a ver. Al instante empezó a correr, saltando a los muertos que aún devoraban a Temari, y se alejó con prisa por el pasillo, buscando una salida.

'_Por favor no. Esto no puede ser verdad. Temari. No me dejes solo... No quiero estar solo… alguien, quien sea…'_

_Por favor…_

**Nadie te ama cuando eres un muerto.**

**Fin.**

**Aclaración**_**: **__Suigetsu no es un maldito, Ino no es una débil llorona y Karin no es una histérica (?) simplemente es como creo que reaccionarían ante la situación_.

Bueno, me hubiese gustado hacer esto más lento, pero estoy al límite de palabras, de hecho: cien más y romperé las reglas…

_(*): Nunca falta la escena donde buscan alimento :P_


End file.
